


Cause & Effect

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OFC Ash Moses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When Tony meets SWAT officer Ash Moses he has no idea what has just been set into motion.





	1. Chapter 1

  
 

Tony didn’t know when it happened, when he came to consider her a friend. More of a friend really. He had thought it might be a pleasant one night stand, that was before he spent the night with her and her group of friends. When had she become a constant on his mind? 

Her being one SWAT officer Ash Moses.

She was funny, with a broad smile, easy to talk to. She was often blunt, straight forward as she called it, she also called her humor black and Tony found that he liked it.

He had met her at a fundraiser for the cities Police Department, making rounds he had seen her leaning against the balcony railing outside, surrounded by three men, shoes off, toes peeking out from under the hem of the dress she wore. Tony had been drawn to her, her laughter drifting in through the open ballroom doors. 

***

Ash had been bored as hell, being one of the guys meant she wasn’t meant for elegant events, but her captain had demanded she be there and in a dress, being on his shit list meant that she had no choice but to show up.

“Stuff it Beaudry, I do not wanna hear it!” She growled the moment she stepped into the room. 

The tall raven haired man had opened his mouth almost the instant his hazel green eyes landed on her, he chuckled as several other officers started towards her. It wasn’t long before she had made her way out the doors followed by the few guys she let close, teammates, the ones that were always right behind her.

Sean Beaudry, Elijah Everett, Taylor Griff, all men that easily towered over her, all men that had been on the receiving end of her fist or boot, they were not in the least surprised when she stepped out and immediately kicked her heels off.

Beaudry whistled snickering, “immediately loses a foot of height!”

“Shut it!” she growled an arm making it’s way around her shoulders, “Fuck off guys…” she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, c’mon it can’t be that bad!” All eyes turned to the new comer, “well, I’ve been the center of attention before but suddenly…”

“You’re Tony Stark.”

“Guilty.”

“Guilty of a lot of things, including being the man of Iron,” Tony held still, maybe this hadn’t been a good idea but he had been bored of his regular company, and no one at the tower wanted in on this. “We are all huge fans!”

The group of men seemed to engulf him, phones pulled out and he was surrounded, large arms wrapping around him, pictures being snapped. Tony was pulled from the group, drink shoved into his hand, he was about to deny it but she looked up at him, glint in her eye, “ya gotta be able to hang with the cool kids or…?” she backed up a step, the three beside her smirking at him, “is it too much to handle?”

Tony stepped towards her, hand wrapping around hers and pulling her in as the men hooted and made a commotion, “I think I can handle it Officer Moses.”

She tilted her head up mouth falling open as Tony tilted her drink towards him forcing her to watch as he drank it. The night was a blur from then on out, Tony only knew that her body was pressed close to his, well, the men she was with seemed to be a close knit group, she was never left alone with him. 

Even when a man stepped up to them and the group quietened all the men stood behind her. “Captain,” she greeted swaying slightly. Tony reached out catching her elbow in his hand tucking it in his, she looked over at him gratefully.

Tony smiled as icy blue eyes landed on him, he knew it was coming before it even happened, “Tony Stark?!” he heard her stifle a giggle next to him as the man began. What a great honor it was to meet him, how his work was nothing but helping the advancement of mankind. She shifted next to him and the mans eyes went back to her and the silent group of men.

“Moses, see to it he has a safe night and be on your best behavior.” She nodded, but straightened when the man turned back towards her, “and for the love of god, put your shoes back on and keep it down,”

“Yessir!” she answered as the men behind her giggled, she was slipping into her shoes, Beaudry holding onto her hand as she held onto Tony’s shoulder. The guys already starting in on her.

“What is it with him?” Tony asked.

Beaudry laughed leaning into Tony’s personal space, hand ruffling Ash’s hair. “See, Moses here thought it would be a good idea to prank the Captain, figured she’d get away with it, but this little prick of a weasel Frost-” 

“WHAT A SHIT!” someone cut in. 

“Shut it, so Moses does the thing-” 

“FUCKIN’ BEAUTIFUL…” 

“I’m telling a story here Griff! Look, the Captain had been an upright prick for the last few weeks, we needed a good laugh, so what this one does is rigs an old bucket atop his door, we don’t think it’s gonna fuckin work, cause I mean what are the chances?! THAT old trick? It couldn’t work….” he continues the gaggle of men cracking up.

Tony watched as she ducked her head, smirking proudly, Beaudry goes into detail about how it worked, not a second after the pail of water falling on the Captain than this guy Frost swoops in, pointing his finger at Moses.

Green eyes glance up as Tony laughs, Ash bites her bottom lip breath quickening, she wondered if he knew how beautiful he was when he smiled? She had seen him on TV of course, there were always conversations going on down at the precinct about who was better? Who was right? There were some Cap America fans of course, but she didn’t choose a side.

They all were trying to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves after all. She didn’t see sides, Ash saw bad guys and Tony Stark was not a bad guy.

***

Tony had invited them up to get away from the boring crowd. The men quickly took over the liquor cabinet and right after dragging the karaoke machine he kept. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much, the guys were easy going, clapping him on the shoulder, telling him stories of what they had to deal with, poking and pulling at him. 

He forgot what it meant to not be Iron man, right now he was just Tony.

“So is it just Ash or is it Ashley?”

She groaned dropping her head forwards and letting out a small chuckle, Tony liked the sound. “Please, not Ashley, everyone automatically thinks it’s Ashley, but it’s just plain old Ash,” she answered looking over at him before taking a drag from the bottle of beer.

“That really what your parents named you?”

She smirked at him turning and leaning against the balcony. “I wouldn’t know, its what the orphanage said my name was,” she tilted her head as he made a face, her smile appearing as she dropped her head back and laughed. “Sorry, it’s too easy though. You got off light, usually I go for ‘my parents are dead’ shtick and man o man! The expressions I get and people stammer…” her laughter quietened as Tony stepped in closer.

“Yeah I can see you saying something like that,” Tony smirked at her.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing slummin’ it with guys like us?” she asked green eyes flickering over to the men in front of the huge TV.

Tony looked over his shoulder, “you do realize your men are highly protective of you yeah? Been tryin’ to get you alone all night and it took a floor to ceiling TV and Call Of Duty to distract them.”

“Don’t forget the top shelf liquor and karaoke machine…” she pointed out.

Tony laughed, leaning forwards next to her, he caught the scent of flowers and looked over, “C’mon, I have worked for it, been good, you gonna give me your number? I mean, I could be a creep and hack into the database of invitees and track you down that way…. but thats just creepy.” Ash giggled, he felt a blush appear as she held a hand over her lips and he reached out, catching her hand in his, “shouldn’t hide such beauty really.”

Ash was speechless for a second, face aflame as his compliment slowly seeped in. “xxx-xxx-xxxx.” Tony blinked and stared at her for a moment, “my phone number,” she growled looking away.

“Why officer, have you not flirted before?”

She looked up at him, surprised at how close he was suddenly, “w-well! Its been a minute and I’m usually at work…” 

Tony laughed as he leaned in, lips close to hers, “so how long has it been since you’ve been kissed?”

Ash found her hands on his shoulders, “I-”

“GET IT ASSSHH!!”

Tony closed his eyes as she dipped out from beneath him, running at Griff who cackled like a deranged blond banshee and he was left alone on the balcony. For a few minutes.

“Listen, don’t toy with her, if she wants ya around she’ll make it apparent. If you hurt her though…” 

Tony looked over at Beaudry, “duly noted, thank you for this though, it’s been awhile since I felt… normal.”

Beaudry grinned, nodding at the small brunette that launched herself at one of the other two inside, “She has that effect on others.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ash wrapped her leg around Griff’s neck, a small grunt escaping him as she brought her leg down and him with it, her right leg firmly planted behind his left aiding in the effort. He slammed into the padded flooring and laid still, wind knocked out of him as she stared down at him, “c’mon, training isn’t over.”

He lifted a hand and dropped it down to floor beside him closing his eyes, “I think I have a concussion.”

Ash snorted rolling back on her heels, “Beaudry?”

“Hell the fuck no, how one so small can reek such damage I have no idea and really don’t wanna be on the receiving end of now that I just finished healing from the last time I went against you!” he smirked at her.

“Moses, you got a call!”

“Thank god!” Griff called from the floor receiving a kick in the side before she bounced from the defensive tactics room. “Holy fuck, she has so much energy!!”

“Betcha she fucks all night long.” Three sets of eyes turned on the smaller male that had said it, “what?”

“Shut yer mouth Frost.”

“Unless ya need us to shut it for ya!” Beaudry held Everett back with a hand on his midsection. “Sean!!?”

He shook his head, silencing the younger man, “watch yourself Frost,” he warned as the man smirked and backed away.

***

Ash swiped the towel over her face, tying her hair back up into a pony, “Moses.”

“You are hard to get a hold of so I had to resort to drastic measures.”

Ash looked around the bustling office, green eyes registering every face, “where are you?”

“Well, look at that, you remembered my voice!”

“Its hard not to remember what Tony Stark sounds like,” she turned holding the land line to her ear, the cord wrapping around her small torso, “you’ve been trying to get a hold of me?”

“Well, yes, I did try the number you gave me but it’s out of service?”

Ash closed her eyes, “I knew I forgot to pay it! Look, I’m in the middle of my work day, how about… I don’t know, look, if your just looking for a quickie-”

“How callous of you Officer Moses.”

She scoffed, “I am not going to pretend a rich guy like you with your status is gonna be interested in a chick like me. You’re bored, that’s fine, but I do have a job to do and I know that you’ll get bored within a week because I am not available twenty four seven to be at your beck and call-”

“GEAR UP, WE GOT A SITUATION!”

“Gotta go,” Ash threw the phone and ran.

***

It was times like this that made Ash feel like she was alive. Beaudry met her gaze, she nodded and he took the battering ram and swung back, her breath left at the same time as the ram hit the door, splintering the frame into a million pieces. 

Everything exploded within seconds, she was through the door first, shotgun in hand, Everett on her tail followed by Griff and Beaudry. A hand on her lower back as she led the way in, stepping in she paused, there was that feeling, duck and roll. Everett shouted as a flurry of shots rang out, Ash moving quick, booted foot connecting with jaw, Beaudry was pushing in, Griff stepping in time, the men clearing the room within seconds. 

There was a moment, She saw Everett stepped forwards, gun raised, he was yelling what she wasn’t sure. Everything became muffled and Ash could only move forwards hands on his chest shoving as hard as she could, the blast from the shot gun knocking her back. 

Everything went to shit from there. The ringing in her ears was deafening, taking in a breath she forced her eyes open, Griff’s face was blurry above her, his hands on her shoulders making her wince. He was screaming her name, over and over, Ash felt the ground disappear from under her, he had lifted her, Beaudry was backing them, Everett right behind her. Green eyes drifted shut.

***

“Adrenaline junkie.”

“Shut it Griff,” she bit back, squad cars lined up outside the building. EMT were on the scene as well, she smirked at the officers standing by, moving to the SWAT van they had arrived in. Velcro scratched as she tore her vest off, small shattered particles of shotgun across the chest portion. Ash let out a sigh, reaching up and loosening her bun.

“What the fuck was that?!” Beaudry yelled as he stomped towards her. 

“What?” she asked looking at him as he opened his mouth to lay into her. Both looked over as they heard a voice cut in.

“Think a stunt like that is gonna go unnoticed?”

Ash cringed, “Captain.”

Both SWAT Officers straightened, both dropped their mouths as Tony came to a stop beside him. “You two remember Tony Stark from the fundraiser dance two nights ago?”

“Pretty sure they do, you know I have a friend she could go see if that would help with the rash decision making and putting her team at risk,” Tony said looking at her with a smirk.

Ash was certain her teeth would break if she ground them any harder. “You’re one to talk.” Tony sucked in his breath narrowing his eyes at her and smiling.

“Moses, perhaps you should see his friend, it would keep you from being suspended without pay.” The four stood silent for a moment until she reluctantly nodded, averting her gaze.

“He’s a great guy! Has done a lot of great work with Vets that have PTSD, I can give you his information over lunch.”

Ash glared at Tony until her Captain cleared his throat, “I like Indian,” she stated, her Captain smiling at her finally.

***

“C’mon, what is so hard to believe that I miss being a regular street cop?”

“Your on the SWAT team.” Ash giggled as she reached over the table grabbing some naan, Tony smiled softly, “w-what is that you got?” he asked peeking over to her plate.

“Lentil curry?” she looked up at him mouth already around a spoon. “Don’t knock it till you try it!” she told him, Ash watched as Tony grabbed her hand, scooping up a spoonful and leaned over the table, mouth wrapping around it. When brown eyes locked with hers Ash couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up, she couldn’t remember being on the receiving end of such a look. 

“Cute.”

Ash blinked and tilted her head to the side, “the soup?”

Tony laughed sitting back in his seat, he ran a hand over his face and grinned at her, “really?” she shrugged looking away and Tony sat back, “so why SWAT if you miss being a regular copper?”

“Just the next step, y’know? You get better and you move up.”

“What about your men?”

Ash pursed her lips, before taking a sip of her drink and studying him, “what is this?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You have better things to do, why me? Why here? What is the motivation behind all this?”

“Why not?” he asked making her raise an eyebrow, “I saw a beautiful woman who can more than handle herself and I was interested. Turns out she’s more than interesting and doesn’t know it. What you don’t think so?” he asked at the sight of her expression.

“You’re bored and trying to entertain yourself. I know who I am and I don’t think playing your game will help me in the least, just cause a distraction and in my line of work I can’t be distracted. Not everyone is a super you know.”

“And that’s why you launch yourself in front of a shotgun blast?”

Ash sighed, glaring at him as she sat back, “Everett didn’t see it, tch, I don’t have to answer to you.”

“No, but you don’t mind when I’m around to curb your Captains fury?” he asked looking at her, she looked away and he chuckled, “c’mon, I am not bad guy, I just want to get to know you is all…

“I know you’re not a bad guy…” she grumbled and rolled her eyes when he smirked at her, “what do you wanna know?” she asked deflating a bit. She could at least give him a chance.

“I just gotta say, I am a huge fan of how you throw yourself in front of men in order to save them. Very heroic of you,” Tony reached over and caught her tee, pulling her forwards along with it and frowning at the bruises and cuts there. “That vest wasn’t as effective as it should’ve been, did the shards get past it?”

Ash slapped his hand away glaring at him as she stood, “this is over. Stop being a poor little bored child and do something with your life other than picking someone that is trying to do their job, Iron man my ass… no one has to put up with this kind of shit just for fucks sake or to keep their job cause their superior is afraid of hurting a supers feelings. You guys take down the aliens and such, let us handle the day to day crap, you’ve never cared before so why now?!” she asked anger rolling through her like a tidal wave.

They didn’t have to pick up the pieces, they fought the aliens, the Gods, the villains, wonderful. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful but they weren’t the ones searching through the rubble at two am for that kid that stopped screaming an hour ago because their building collapsed on them. They didn’t have to deal with parents standing outside their precinct with pictures of their loved ones, husbands or wives that went missing.

“You know what?!” she knew she should stop, she knew it was unfair to unload on him, that it wasn’t his fault that powerful beings from space and Gods knows what fuck else picked Earth to attack, but the words tumbled out. “I might not have super powers or whatever but I have a job I am damned good at and I don’t need you coming around cause your bored and think me and my guys are gonna cure that boredom. Fandom only gets you so far, so why don’t you fuck off Stark?!”

Tony scrambled to his feet only to be stopped, he couldn’t leave without paying the bill. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He had fucked up, pushed too much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony let out a sigh as he took a seat across from the tall brunette that had come to the compound. 

It had been a few weeks since Ash had told him to fuck off, of course he had sent several days worth of gifts. Coffee and sweets every morning, sent her lunch, he gave up when she had a messenger sent and the message was the same as her last words to him.

He shook his head and offered the man before him a wry smile, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Sean Beaudry grunted as he sat and glanced around the room quickly, he gave a curt nod, “thank you… for seeing me.”

Tony nodded, “it’s the least I can do.” He poked around the desk, “h-how is Ms. Moses these days? I assume that is why you’re here?”

The man shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands before nodding, “she would… would beat me if she found out I came.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “she’s been… off since her last meeting with you. I think she expected- not sure what she expected really, I don’t know what happened between you two either…?”

“Nothing, it was an argument,” Tony waved a hand, a heavy sigh leaving him.

“Hey, first off, cause I know Ash hasn’t said it, thank you for the equipment. The precinct needed it and it’s something everyone is grateful for, state’s funds aren’t what they used to be. The new vests are amazing and the riot shields? Not to mention the everyday uniforms…really you went above and beyond.”

Tony shook his head, “it was nothing really.” She had made a point, he had looked into it and found the locals were seriously underfunded. His first purchase had been the vests.

Beaudry nodded, suppressing a smirk, he knew Ash and he knew she must have hit a nerve with him.“Listen, Ash is pretty reckless on any given day, but she’s been throwing herself more and more into training. Sticking herself into business that isn’t hers and I’m not sure what I am really asking here, not even sure what this argument between you two was about. Look,” he took in a deep breath and pursed his lips, “as long as I’ve known Ash she’s always been driven to not be distracted from her work. She loves what she does you know? I mean we all do,” he shrugged.

“Ash and the rest of us, we were stuck together, the boss told her we would fail, we would end up getting kicked. This lit a fire inside her and she’s done turned us around, I mean, we can’t let this small chick go into a major drug trafficking house alone and not look like a pack of bitch ass pussies.”

Tony grinned, “why does it not surprise me that she’s the leader of your group?”

Beaudry snickered leaning back in his chair. “Look, I’m not sure what I’m saying here… she just seemed…. different having you around. She’s not gonna say it, but I can see whatever she said to you is getting to her and it’s not good when she gets distracted.”

Tony nodded and met his gaze, the two staring at each other for a moment.

***

Ash didn’t understand herself why she had been more reckless than usual. It was a frustration that seemed to be seething within her. She refused to believe that it started when she had stomped out of the restaurant so long ago. Refused to believe that she missed the stupid phone calls and stupid flowers he sent.

Who the fuck cared about flowers anyway?

The equipment had been nice, that damned vest had been long overdue to be replaced. She had used it more than once not that she would ever tell Sean about that, he would kill her if he knew it had been compromised. Shit, she had been on the verge of knitting it back together.

Hanging her head she replayed her childish tantrum and groaned quietly to herself. He hadn’t deserved that at all. She had always hated seeing him be the one to face all those government officials, always lobbying for the good of his team, she knew what that felt like. Everybody being against you, nobody willing to believe in you or yours, never giving up on the small family unit she had put together… she growled to herself. They were too much alike anyhow, those things never worked out, work always took most of her time… not like she was going to apologize, she ran a hand down her face.

“Moses?”

She looked up, determination in her green eyes and nodded. She knew that Sean would be beyond angry at her, but honestly the guys had been on her ass for the last month and it was suffocating.

She could take care of herself. She needed to remind herself of that.

If she wanted to take on extra shifts with another team she could. She had shouldered her gear and grunted when the Captain congratulated her on trying to move up, work with others that wouldn’t drag her down. It wasn’t that, she just wanted a moment to fucking breathe.

Just breathe.

It was odd working with another team, they were not as coordinated as her guys, they seemed to be struggling to keep together but she kept her head low moving through the rooms of the building.

Another drug den, she couldn’t help but growl in frustration. You would think they had cleared these out. That with the world falling apart into disarray, aliens coming to earth, super beings popping up like mad… men dressing up in armor… Ash let out a little sigh, more and more seemed to find comfort in drugs.

“Why is there another unit joining ours?” she heard, two men ahead of her turned and stared at her. Fuck.

“Moses? Clear out.”

“Beaudry fuck off, we’re almost done here.” She bit back over her comm, she had known, just known it was them. She jutted her chin at the two men in front of her, “keep going.”

“Moses stand down.”

“Negative. Last floor to be cleared,” she answered, rifle held up and against her shoulder as they swept the first room.

“Clear.”

She could feel her blood boil and tore her earpiece out as Beaudry demanded her to stand down once again. “Mother fucker, lets get this done,” she demanded.

The two men nodded and pushed forwards. The second room opened up and led to a number of doors. Ash stepped across the open space, her breath came out slowly, one of the men stepping in front of her as a door opened to their right.

Ash knew it wasn’t good, knew this was gonna hurt. She shoved her shoulder hard into the man in front of her throwing him down with all her strength, lifting her rifle back up as the crack of gun fire exploded and the room became smaller. It was getting harder to breath under her helmet, she fell to a knee, rolling and taking cover behind a couch.

“Fuck,” she growled and replaced her earpiece, grimacing when she heard Beaudry’s voice biting curses at her. “Shut up and tell me you’re on the last floor already?”

“No, we got surprised down here. Handling our own shit, but got a friend headed in for you.”

“Sean, I don’t have tim-” there was a loud cracking sound, the wall caving in as concrete and bricks exploded into the room. Ash couldn’t help the scream that tore from her lips as she was thrown down, coughing she shoved to her knee’s, rifle back up.

There in front of her was the Iron Man.

“Miss me honey?”  
“Un-fucking-believable,” she uttered under her breath, pulling her helmet off as she looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She sucked in a quick breath as he ran towards her, her arms coming up to defend herself. A small squeak escaping her as he wrapped his arm around her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around, his body shielding her from the onslaught of bullets. She stared up at him as he raised his free hand, propulsion blast sending men flying back as the two men that had accompanied her scrambled out the door.

Ash wondered briefly what it was like to dawn the metal suit, how much did it weigh? How many bruises did he accumulate every time he wore it? God he must be exhausted… Ash didn’t like that she was becoming concerned about him and his well being.

Tony looked down once the dust settled, she was shoving against him, struggling to get out of his grasp,he ignored her attempts till he saw Sean come through the door, gun raised, and looking very intimidating. He finally allowed her to pull away, “Officer Beaudry…”

Sean lowered his weapon, “Tony.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ash glared at Tony who was currently listening to her Captain, the media had gotten wind of The Iron Man coming to the rescue and helping local SWAT take care of business.

Behind the make shift tent, she literally growled as Sean stepped towards her. “What in the hell is wrong with you?!”

He shoved her back, hands on her shoulders anger flaring in his hazel eyes. “You come out and take on a new team? You think we wouldn’t hear about it?!” he swung his arm indicating the other two men behind him. “Your fucking kidding me!” he growled easily getting in her face, she had to tilt her head back but she didn’t back down, clenching her hands into fists, she had to force herself to unclench them as he stepped into her space. “What in the fuck has gotten into you?! You think we haven’t noticed you’ve gone off the deep end?!”

“I HAVE NOT!!” she yelled back shoving her hands against his chest and throwing him back. 

Beaudry came back quick and clocked her hard. Ash stumbled back, vision darkening before it cleared and she yelled. Strong arms caught her around the waist and she was lifted off the ground, Taylor and Elijah holding Sean back.

“Hey, hey now calm down!” Tony shouted, holding onto her.

Ash struggled till he dropped her, green eyes afire as she shoved his hands way from him, “Back off!” she ground out, fire seeming to course through her. It wasn’t because he was so close, it was because she was absolutely livid. She was livid… pissed Sean had just hit her, it had nothing to do that Stark had been pressed against her. Nothing.

“LITTLE FUCKING  **SPOILED**   ** _SHIT!!!_** ” Sean cried out shoving against the two men, pointing at her angrily, “If you’re so hard up to get yourself killed just fucking bite the goddamned bullet already!”

The tent became quiet and Tony swung around pointing at him, “get him out of here already! Everyone clear out!”

Sean thrust away from Taylor and Elijah, jerking away from them and grumbling as the two pushed him from the tent. Ash paced, hands clenching and unclenching as she avoided looking at the men and women that left soon after. Green eyes flickered over to him as Tony leaned against a makeshift table. He shuffled a few papers away from him as he did so, pushing his hands into pockets and smirking at her. “So…”

“What are you doing here?!” she bit out angrily. She was angry, yes, that was it. This feeling that made her skin itch, made her want to step closer to him, why had she felt relieved when he showed up? She shook her head, she was tired, she’d been pushing herself too hard…

Tony chuckled, reaching up and running a hand over his face, watching her pace a few feet away from him, “nice to see you too, you’re welcome for saving you. Also, I missed your beautiful face, even with it sporting a nice cut on your bottom lip,” he hissed and motioned for her to come closer, Ash shook her head, tongue flicking out briefly running over the split, Tony’s dark eyes dropping and zeroing in on the action. He sighed and looked away, “It was fun to drop in on you.”

“Nobody asked you too!”

“Correction, actually, your little buddy Beaudry did and so did the other two men on your team that you seem so intent on pushing away. What is up with that anyways? I thought you guys were inseparable?”

Ash shoved her hands through her hair, why was she so frustrated? It was only amplified by the man that stood in front of her. “That is none of your business! Not like you really care!” she scoffed.

Tony pushed away from the table, moving into her space quicker than she thought possible, not even Sean moved that quickly and she stumbled back. “Stop that NOW.” 

A small huff of air escaped her lips, before a corner quirked as she looked at him, “Or what?” she asked glaring up at him. Her lip was already split from Sean’s fist as if he could do any better?

Tony knew she was baiting him, egging him on, daring him to do something, he could see the fire in her eyes. She was looking for a fight and she just didn’t know who he really was. He caught her up in his arms, already anticipating her shoving at him, it didn’t stop him from leaning in and claiming her lips.

Ash felt her breath leave her as she shoved against the wall of muscle that was his chest, fingers bunching the material of his. He pulled her in, pressing his body into hers, she bit down as hard as she could. Tony chuckled as he let her go and she shoved away from him. “Fuckin’ asshole!” she gasped backing away.

Tony smirked at her, tongue flicking out and swiping the blood from his lip, “c’mere,” he motioned. Ash shook her head backing up further as he stepped towards her.

There was something about him that irritated her, something inside that screamed at her to keep away. “No,” she huffed as he stepped closer, her eyes flicking around. Innate preservation, she knew the feeling. It was there every time they were called out. When faced with a life threatening situation you had two choices: fight or flight.

Tony caught her around the midsection as she bolted. “Whoa, whoa now! Just wanna talk, I promise!” her elbow caught him in the side of the head and Tony let her go, a hiss leaving him.

Ash turned around and watched him warily, “I-it… I didn’t mean to.” Tony chuckled as he held a hand to his face. Chest rising and falling with exertion as Ash stepped towards him, “Sorry.”

Tony shook his head, brown eyes meeting her greens, “tell me you’ll come and have dinner with me? Just friends?” He watched her shift on her feet, eyes flicking to the tents exit. “I swear… no kissing if you don’t want it.” She bit her bottom lip and Tony sighed, “it’s clear that your dealing with something that you don’t even want to talk to your friends about, sometimes it helps to distract yourself in a non-violent going to get yourself killed kinda way.”

Ash looked at him, stance defensive, Tony relaxed, smiling softly at her. “I should go talk to Sean…”

He shrugged, “I could have a car pick you up?” 

Ash felt her stomach flip, what was it about him? “Why?” he raised an eyebrow, “Why? Why are you?” her hands moved waving around in the space around her, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, what this feeling was.

Tony smiled, “is it really that hard to believe that someone finds you incredibly interesting and wants to get to know you?” Ash narrowed her eyes at him, Tony burst into laughter, “look, look, you might not see it but that’s fine. Fine, is it so bad that I wanna be your friend? I’m surrounded by guys that can lift a car and I need a super-suit in order to do that… I just want to be around someone that makes me feel… normal.”

Ash sucked in a breath, she understood that. Its why she surrounded herself with Sean, Taylor, and Elijah. “Normal?” she asked tilting her head, wisps of dark brown hair falling to the side.

Tony felt his tummy flip, he knew he was in trouble. Ash Moses was dangerous in ways she didn’t even know. “Yeah, normal.”

She nodded, stepping back. “I can do that.”

“Car will be waiting outside for you then,” he said.

“Just as friends,” he nodded, smile nearly cracking his face and she frowned at him, “No, say it. Just as friends.”

Tony nodded, grinning broadly, “just as friends.”

“No, your smiling!”

“So?” he asked still smiling.

“Nothing more, just to give you normal, I can do normal. But just as friends.” 

Tony nodded, clearing his throat, watching her back away from him, closer to the exit. “Just as friends..” he managed a straight face.

She nodded once before ducking out of the tent.

***

Elijah looked over as she came out of the tent. “Watch it, Captain is on a war path.”

She nodded as she moved closer to Sean who glared at her. “Sean-”

“Moses!” she grimaced at the sound of his voice, “what happened in there?! You had the Iron Man come down? You’ve pulled some little tricks before but-”

“Captain, it was me, I called him in,” Sean stepped between the two. “Actually I tipped him off on where I was. He came down and stepped in, the war on drugs isn’t gonna stop anytime soon, but if the criminals see that the supes are willing to step in maybe it will help. We are doing our damnedest and these drug rings keep popping up quicker than we can deal with ‘em, people turning to them in these fucking insane times is not helping and you constantly questioning us isn’t helping.”

The man glared at him, seemingly at a loss for words, he recovered quickly though. “Who the hell said that was your call to make?”

Sean shook his head, “I figured it would also get the department some good points in the media, all they ever see is these supers taking control making us regulars cops look like idiots that don’t know what we’re doing. Sir, we are trained professionals!”

Ash felt her jaw slide down, Elijah standing next to her cleared his throat and discreetly reached over, fingers lifting her jaw and snapping it shut. The Captain glared at her, “we were just doing our job sir,” Sean added.

“Very well, then,” the man grumbled and looked around, discreetly adjusting his uniform, “thankfully I got here in time to do the interview and handled the press for you. Get back to the station, fill out your reports and go home,” he poked Sean in the chest and glared at the rest of them. 

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” Sean answered and held Ash back, a hand splayed across her midsection and Taylor’s on her shoulder. He watched as the older man moved away, a few reporters moving towards him. Turning he sighed, “you guys heard him, lets get those papers filled and then lets go home.”

“Sean-”

“Ash, don’t wanna hear it, jus-” he turned tired eyes on her, hand reaching up and cupping her jaw, thumb moving over her lip, “just get your papers done yeah?”

She watched as he stepped away, expression more tired than she had seen before. A stone settled at the bottom of her gut. What was she doing? Ever since Tony Stark had smiled at her bare feet outside an elegant stupid ballroom and proved he could hang with the outcasts they were, her world seemed to have gone completely upside down. 

Running a hand along her neck she decided she wouldn’t send the car away tonight, she would see just what Tony Stark had up his sleeve.

Maybe if she confronted this irritating feeling, she could get over it. Ash let out a sigh, head dropping and shoulders slumping. She liked him. It was the only plausible explanation. She didn’t like it. 

The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, his fucking smile period. The sound of his laughter. The way his muscles shifted under her hands, the way his lips felt on hers, she didn’t like it. She wouldn’t admit that she liked seeing him come crashing through the fucking wall either… or that Sean had told him where she would be. Her men _liked_ him to boot. She let out a grumble and turned on her heel.

Reports.

It would give her something to concentrate on other than the fact that  _she_ liked somebody. She had to help her detective friend as well, had promised before all this went down. She needed to stop poking her nose into other departments, but this would lead to an arrest if she was right, and when it came to work she was hardly wrong.

Ash squared her shoulders and did not think about what she should wear tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash looked around, pursing her lips. This was a big house. It was a mansion. She thought of her small apartment. Then remembered the place Tony had first taken them too and felt a bit of jealousy.

“Normal, normal, normal..” she chewed out, shoving her hands into her jeans. Jeans and a top, not even a blouse. He would probably-

“Sorry, hope you didn’t wait too long?”

Jeans and a tee. Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head. “No, just got here.”

Tony smiled, “great! I hope pizza and beer is okay with you?” she nodded following him. “Did you get some rest?”

Ash ran a hand through her hair, pulling the tie out of her hair and dropping it on her wrist. Tony watched as her hair tumbled down and sighed, he led her through the spacious place and he motioned to the couch, there on the coffee table was a few boxes of pizza and a pack of beer. A small giggle escaped her, “oh, well, I had to fill out paper work. Got suspended for my tiff with Beaudry,” she shrugged dropping to the couch and stretching out, “plus was helping a friend out. Been helping him by identifying a few guys that I’ve seen around.”

Tony raised and eyebrow handed her a plate, which she took and opened a box, then the second and third. “I wasn’t sure if you were an anchovies kinda girl or not?”

She smiled, “well, not really, but thank you for being kind enough to order the entire place.” 

Tony smirked and handed her a beer. “Yeah well… what were you helping your friend out with?”

She took a bite and let her eyes wander around, catching the projector behind them and noting this room seemed more like her kinda place than the rest of the house. Not as posh, “he’s working a few homicides? Got a few guys that he needed to kinda get rid of in order to narrow it down.”

“You do that?”

Ash smiled meeting his gaze, “we’ve been hitting drug houses a lot recently, needless to say me and the guys haven’t made the best of friends on that front, ya know?”

Tony nodded, he started the large flat screen and Ash laughed over his choices of movies, both of them going back and forth till the agreed on the most random movie. She looked over and saw his eyes flicker away. 

“What?”

“Just… was wondering how you were doing?” he cleared his throat, “that vest wasn’t any good, I wondered if you had any scars?” he could see her shift uncomfortably and he knew he’d touched on a sore spot. He jerked his shirt down, her green eyes jumping to the center of his chest. “I don’t have a problem with scars that is!” he grinned broadly at her.

Ash moved slowly, leaning in and suddenly stopping to meet his gaze. When he nodded she reached out and Tony swallowed as her fingertips slipped over his chest, feather light. “Still hurt?” he nodded, “I can’t feel portions of my arm, its numb, docs say its just nerves died and that’s how it’s gonna be the rest of my life…” she sat back tongue flicking out and she stared at him.

Tony smirked at her, “what is it?”

“Why do you do it?”

He blinked sitting back, “why do you do it?”

She snorted, “touche,” the two were silent for a moment the movie playing. “It’s odd you know?”  
  
“What’s that?”

“I feel like I’ve known you,” she looked at him pausing, he recognized the smirk, “all my life.”

“Lame…” he murmured leaning closer. 

Ash grinned when he stopped, lips just brushing hers. “Jerk.”

Tony cackled, his laughter silenced when she pulled him in, sealing their lips together. Oh, he was in trouble. He liked her far too much, the way she giggled, the way her snort shifted into all out laughter. The fact that she could take a punch from someone taller than her and still come back like a fireball.

He liked the way she shifted nervously, her soft little sighs. The way her fingers felt against his jaw, she tasted like pizza and beer, he couldn’t help grin as he pulled her closer, hand on the back of her knee, pulling her atop him, legs straddling him. He let out a little groan as she shifted slightly when she was atop him, their tongues moving in tandem.

“Tony?”

He slowly opened his eyes, her forehead pressed to his he was not in a rush to come back to reality. “Hm?”

“I should go,” she hummed.

Tony nodded, leaning up to bring their lips back together. She giggled against his lips, let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her down to press himself atop her. She wrapped a leg around his waist, he swore he was drunk on her sighs. The way her skin tasted under his lips, her soft curves, lean muscles shifting under his hands. “Stay?”

Ash bit down on her bottom lip as he breathed the word against her neck. “I should go… but you can take me somewhere next time?”

“I’ll take you to Paris,” he agreed sitting up as she gently pushed him off her, hand wrapping around her wrist.

Ash shook her head, lips spread wide, “maybe.. but for now just give me a ride back to my car?” He nodded.

**

The parking lot was dark and Ash wondered how time had gotten away from them? Tony had that effect it seemed. 

she was already out of the car when he hurried around to her door. “I think I can get out of the car myself Tony.”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, moving in and pressing her to the door behind her, “yeah I know but then I don’t get to do this..” he grumbled kissing her.

Ash brought her hands up against his chest, lips moving against his before she turned her head. “Your eager.”

“Well..” he let her pull out from under him, “next time you’ll be crawling all over me, I’m irresistible!”

Ash shook her head, “on our way to Paris?” she asked stepping backwards as her laughter rise up.

Tony grinned, the air was cool and her smile made his skin tingle, on the street a car backfired making him look over his shoulder briefly. He stepped forwards, pausing when her brows furrowed together. “Ash?” his breath was short and he looked down, reaching up as warmth spread over him. 

Another gunshot as his knee’s buckled. Gunshot. It hadn’t been a car backfiring. Ash. He looked up as his body refused to listen to him. She was on the ground already, green eyes fluttering as he dropped harder, it felt like the world was swallowing him up. 

“Stay..?” he whispered, god, he needed to get to her. Needed to reach her, he watched as she laid there, green eyes dulling, pupils dilating. “Ash… Ash…?”

The world swallowed him up.

****

Tony groaned and he recognized a few voices all at once, Steve, Sam, Natasha was apparently shushing others and he could hear movements as she ushered people from the room.

“Tony?” Rhodes. “Hey,” his friends voice was close, he pried his eyes open and a shaky smile formed on his lips. “Tony.”

“Ash?”

Brown eyes shifted, looked away. “Tony it was touch and go with you.”

“Rhodey.”

A sigh, “she, uh, your friend didn’t make it. They caught the guy… some drug dealer?”

The world swallowed him up.

***

“We are here to remember Ash Moses, a fine example of New York’s best..”

Steve didn’t understand how he had met her, but Tony sat beside him stiff and tense, hiding behind red sunglasses, Rhodey beside him. Steve understood loss and there was no way he would let him face this alone.

Tony took in a breath as the Captain finished his speech.

And the world swallowed him up.

*** 

Beaudry grumbled, “fucker never liked her..”

“Shh,” Elijah.

“Sean,” Taylor beside him. The bar was full, uniforms everywhere. The three men looked up as a new round was set down in front of them. 

“Guys.”

“Glad you could make it,” Sean reached for another drink.

Tony sat down, Rhodey gripped his shoulder. “This is my friend James Rhodes, uh, Steve was here…”

“That the other Iron man?” Elijah asked looking over and making space, “man, lemme tell you- Ash loved her some Iron men!”

The two men chuckled and stories began spilling forth. Tony felt a smile crack as the men laughed, the table suddenly going quiet.


End file.
